


Energy Drink. (Brendon Urie fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little!Brendon, M/M, Other, Scolding, but no other gender specification, cuteness, daddy!Reader, sensitive beeb, sfw DD/LB, sfw daddy kink, the reader is referred to as daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Energy Drink. (Brendon Urie fluff)

Brendon whined a little as he searched through the almost-empty fridge. You hadn't gone grocery shopping, and he couldn't beg to go on a trip because you were at work.

He was about to give up, after all he'd only wanted some juice, then he spotted a small, silver and blue can with a red bull on the side.

His face lit up, and he quickly grabbed the can, recognizing what it was immediately. He did hesitate for a moment, but then realized that Daddy wasn't home so he'd be able to get away with pretty much anything as long as there wasn't evidence.

So, he cracked open the can, and guzzled it down in no time. ...And then, he drank all that were in the fridge, which were about four more. 

It was weird, he didn't feel energized, just bouncy, and excited. After discovering he could now do things really fast for some reason, Brendon ran up the stairs and into his playroom.

He then proceeded to grab a paddle ball, something that he got because he saw it on Spongebob and begged you to buy him one, and began bouncing the string-attatched ball against the wooden board. 

He continued as he walked back downstairs, full concentration on the little red ball.

His tongue stuck out of his mouth a little and he had a very determined look on his face while he counted. When he had counted to twenty-seven, he stopped in his tracks. He hadn't been paying attention, and accidentally hit the light blue vase of flowers that was on the kitchen island.

He watched with wide, shocked eyes as the glass smashed and chamomiles and water dropped onto the counter. He began to hyperventilate, despite knowing he could probably clean it up, and dropped the paddle ball onto the floor.

To make matters worse, he could hear the jingling of keys in the lock on the door. A noise of fright and worry escaped the little as the door opened. "Baby boy? I'm home!" You shouted happily, searching around for a moment before finding him in the kitchen. 

You went to wrap him up in your arms, but then you noticed the scared and frantic look on his face, then you looked around at the kitchen that was littered in Redbull cans, then at the island that was covered in broken glass.

You frowned, and pushed him away, keeping your hands on his shoulders. "Little boy, what did I say about Redbull? You're hyper enough as it is! I can't deal with you on an energy high!" You scolded, forcing yourself to look stern. Brendon's lip quivered and he sniffled a little, looking at you with his big, doe eyes.

"I kn-know, Daddy. I w-was looking f-for juice b-but I couldn't find any, s-so I thought it'd b-be okay to have some, a-and then I g-got really bouncy, and I w-wanted to see h-how good I could be w-with my paddle ball, a-and then I wasn't paying attention, and it h-hit the vase, and I d-didn't mean to, Daddy! P-Pwease don't punish me!"

You could tell that as hr explained, he was slipping deeper and deeper into littlespace, making your eyes soften as you rubbed his shoulders. "Hey, kitten, its okay. It's just that, you should know better. When Daddy tells you no, that means no." You said.

He nodded, and tears flowed down his cheeks. "A-Am I in trouble, Daddy?" He hiccuped, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. You sighed, nodding a little. "You get a spanking, baby boy. Only because you should know better. I'm not gonna go too hard, though. Don't cry, sweetie." You said, while rubbing his cheeks gently with tour thumbs.

Brendon nodded, nuzzling his face into your hand and sniffling again. Your heart broke a little at the sight of how truly upset he was with himself, but you knew you had to punish him because he needed to learn his lesson.

"D-Daddy?" His voice was so quiet and vulnerable, you rarely ever saw him like this. "Yes, baby?" You replied, petting his hair. 

"'M sleepy..." He trailed off. You chuckled, and picked him up in your arms. "Come on, baby boy. I'll give you your punishment later." You then carried him up the stairs and into his playroom, then placed him on the pastel blue bed that was in there for similar situations. You were about to walk out, until you heard his small voice.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my pretty boy?"

"C-Can you cuddle me?"

"Of course, baby."


End file.
